The whims of Gods And Immortal Men
by tearzofthestarz
Summary: Elena is human and has powers that she doesn't even know she possesses. There is a new evil that is determined to destroy everything Elena holds dear. It will take the help of friends and maybe a few enemies to overcome the new threats.


**Ok so I'm writing this based mostly off of a blend of the books and show. So anyway, I want to say that I am also changing the story of Vampire Diaries to fit what I had in mind for this story. Let's just say, this is set right after Elena dies. But instead of coming back as a vampire, the Guardians brought her back to life as a human. I hope this will all make sense. But I read all of the books in three days, so the order that everything happened is kind of a blur to me. Correct me if I'm wrong. I'm hoping to get at least one chapter up a week. Maybe more if they are shorter ones. Please review. Even if it's just to tell me that this sucks. 3 I don't own The Vampire Diaries. Neither does L.J. Smith. What a sad, cruel world we live in when we can have our work, obsession, and loved ripped away from us because of a stupid contract signed 20 years prior. . . **

"I can't do this anymore. I still love her. I know that I can't be with her because of her actions, but that doesn't change the fact that I can't force myself to unlove her." The words should have stung. She should have been hurt. Heartbroken even. But all she felt was relief. Elena stroked Stefan's jawline with a half-smile. "I know," was all she could mumble. She knew that this might be the outcome when she had heard that Katherine was back in town. Although, she was half expecting Damon to be the one to fall back under her spell. "I want to speak with her." Elena told him. And half an hour later she saw the mirror image of herself appear on the porch of the boarding house. Stefan and Damon had left at her request, but not without putting up a fight first. "So, you got tangled up with the brothers and still seem to be doing fine. I would say I'm surprised, but after all, you are my descendant." Katherine smirked when Elena's hands clenched into fists. Elena really didn't want to have to see her replacement. Well really, she had been the replacement. That thought almost brought tears to her eyes. She was never really loved. "Why do you want him?" Elena was horse but she managed to ask. Katherine narrowed her eyes. "No hello's? How rude. Well ok then. Stefan was always my first choice. I've always loved him." There was a softness in her voice when she spoke of Stefan. Elena had never trusted a word Katherine had said before. But this rang true. Elena's cell phone rang. She looked down at the screen and saw it was Bonnie. "We'll finish this later Katherine." She grumbled as she answered her phone. "Elena! Oh my gosh! I was hoping that I'd get a hold of you. You need to come over here now. I had an out of body experience last night. So you need to be here. Like now." Fifteen minutes later she arrived at Bonnie's house. When she walked in, she saw a circle on the hardwood floor with five candles around it. "What's going on, Bonnie?" Elena asked the dark haired witch that was standing in front of her. "I told you. Out of body experience. I learned a few things. Like when you were brought back to life, you came back with more power than you know. But it's locked away in you. I need to do a spell to unlock it." It had only taken ten minutes, but when Bonnie was done, she felt like a new person. Colors were more vibrant, smells were smellier. Elena felt peace for the first time since. . . Since she met Stefan. Those thoughts were pushed to the back of her mind. Bonnie gave her a quick hug and said her goodnight. Elena was in a daze the whole way home. She felt like she had had a little too much to drink. She was power drunk. The thought made her giggle. Once she reached her bedroom, she changed into some silk green bedtime shorts and a black lacey cami. She was right about to lay down in her cloud of a bed when she heard her window click. She couldn't hear footsteps, so she knew it was a visit from a vampire. She lazily turned around to face her visitor and took a seat on her bed. Damon. The smell of him was overwhelming. It was kind of close to Phoenix from Axe. Mixed with something else. . . . Blood. She had never really noticed before, but her senses were heightened. His hair looked a bit disheveled. But that was nothing new. His eyes were piercing. But in a good way. She felt that he could see into her soul if he wanted to. Her eyes traveled down to his statuesque nose. And even further down, his lips. They looked so soft. She wanted to reach out and see if they were as delicate as they looked. They moved with a certain grace. Oh wait. . . His lips were moving. It was then she realized that he had been talking. "Ummm what did you say?" She asked him, almost laughing as she did so. She felt giddy. Like nothing mattered. His eyebrows raised and he looked at her with wide eyes. "I said, are you feeling ok?" She couldn't help herself. She felt like she was overflowing with happiness. She rushed to his side and threw her arms around his neck. Maybe some of her good feelings could overflow into him. He was so unhappy all of the time. Even if he tried to act like he wasn't. His was shocked to say the least. He had felt a surge of power and followed it to her house. And now, the blonde angel was in his arms. He felt like he was dreaming. "I thought I was going to have to work a little harder to seduce you." He hid his shock by slipping into his sarcasm. "Let's get you to bed." He picked her up and placed her under her blankets gently, as if she were a doll he was afraid to break. The whole time she didn't let go of him. He had a lot of questions for Elena, but they would have to wait for a time when she was more coherent. "Don't leave me. Just stay here until I fall asleep. Please Damon?" Her sleepy eyes pleaded with him. He laid down next to her and kissed her forehead. Her hair smelled of vanilla and strawberries and he couldn't help but sigh. She snuggled up to him, putting her head on his chest. "Goodnight, Damon." Elena yawned. "Goodnight." He whispered, barely audible.

Just so you know, I do need a beta reader. And I know that Elena was a little bit out of character, but I figure that the effect of the new power could be the same as her being drunk. I'm going to try to keep her more in character after this. I think. Thank you for reading!


End file.
